Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-174.91.107.149-20120131192246
LOL SORRY I JUST NEEDED TO KEEP MY IDEAS IN ONE PLACE. i ALSO ADDED NEW ONES I have some deaths that could be for final destination 6 DEATH 1. falling down a few meters off a mall or building landing on your back against a metal pole railing DEATH 2. A pipe that containing flammable gas pipe that is aimed at your head and when a spark from a propane heater flys into the the gas pipe creating a flamethrower that is aimed for your head and then explodes DEATH 3. Your in a room that has wired heavy florescent light bulbs that are in between her head and when she stands up the simultaneously break and swing against her head and snap it DEATH4. Your running on a treadmill when you trip and your glass bottle falls and breaks and makes the treadmill go fast which causes you to trip, hit the ground and your foot hits the book case behind you making it wobble but its not gonna fall, but your face is directly in the end of the treadmill belt then it starts sending the broken glass at your face hitting you in the eye and then you panic and scream causing the bookshelf to fall behind you which crushes your neck and spine. DEATH 5. You are in a bar when the crowd jumping makes some of the alcohol to fall and spill all over then when a man starts to smoke but he doesnt see the no smoking sign and then he throws it in the garbage so he wouldnt get in trouble then the garbage bag falls over by some drunk dude and the cigarette flys over the spill and causes a fire and everyone starts to panic people get crush and burned in the panic. DEATH 6Your working on a car engine which is on a hydraulic car lift so another car suspends above you. your hand gets stuck against the engine and you can't get it out. A loose beam on top of the building falls and makes a hammer go flying hitting the hydraulics systems and so the car on top is no longer supported, the car on top instantly falls and causes the hood of the car to squish your upper body DEATH 7.You fall of a catwalk multi-level cat walk system and almost plummet to your death but on the last minute you grab on a chain pulley. but when a loose electrical wire falls and connects with the metal chain pulley you get electrocuted to death and fall to your death. DEATH 8. your an actor playing in hamlet when a a metal beam containing stage light breaks off and falls at you, but before it hits you the premonitionist yells at you to move back and you do, but when one of the lights falls off and is sprung into the rope control room one of the sand bags that is suspended above the theatre falls and swings and wraps itself around your neck and chokes you to death. Creepy enough the last line of the actor as he played Hamlet, "were the rest is silence". DEATH 9. . When your foot gets stuck on a piece of jagged rock while your done making a 3 meter deep hole for construction but when a driver turns on a cement mixer truck it goes haywire and falls down the hole nearly killing you but you got out of the way but when it starts to pour cement all over the hole you panic and fall over but unable to free yourself from the jagged rock and slowly suffocate from the cement. 10.a man is making a very thick wooden table for his friend and when he pushes a nail gun far off it falls and shoots many nails into a the board that he will make a table with and as it it gets shot it falls and tumbles on the opposite side so the man can't see the nail on the board. and as this is all happening music is being played very loudly ( punk rock maybe with head phones), When he grabs the piece of wood that has the nails in it he doesn't check both sides, and does not realize there's nails in it and starts cutting the wood on a miter saw ( he isnt in the way of the saw blades direction so he is unable to get hurt from them) and as he does it the nails are sent off and hit a lawn mowers pull cord and makes it start, a can of oil and breaking the of the supports on the shelves. Which makes a tricycle ( owned by his dead 6 yr old daughter) fall on the lawn mower handles making it fall over sideways revealing its blades behind the man, followed by many other items like bags, piles of clothing, boxes to fall. The mess that was created from all the fallen objects pushes the tricycles which pushes the lawnmower very quickly. The man then takes a step back from the miter saw to check on whats happening behind him, but slips and falls on a oil that was spilled when a breeze knocked over a can of it and spilled near him. Now his head is directly in the position of the lawn mower which moves slowly toward his head and it slices his head first then stops all the way to his torso